a. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of line stripping aprons. A stripping apron is used by fly-fishermen to gather by hand, rather than by reel, the fishing line connected to the "fly" or fishing lure which has been cast out onto the water in hopes of attracting the attention of a suitable fish. Without use of a stripping apron, the line would be retrieved and stored in an unsightly tangle near the feet of the fisherman. With use of a suitable stripping apron, the fishing line is retrieved and stored in an orderly, untangled, fashion which makes the fishing line easy to reel up and promptly available for another cast.
More particularly the present invention is related to line stripping aprons suitable for use in fly fishing which does not have the walls of a "basket" to interfere with the hand motions of the fisherman retrieving the fishing line,
Yet more particularly, the present invention is related to line stripping aprons which may be easily and casually used by the fisherman without concentration and attention to its use.
Yet more particularly, the present invention is related to line stripping aprons which are not fixed in position upon the fisherman but rather may be disconnected and dropped into a hanging or vertical position which is out of the fisherman's way when not in use.
Yet more particularly, the present invention is related to line stripping aprons which are adjustable in configuration such that the position of the apron relative to the fisherman, wearer of the device, is adjustable to the various positions a fisherman may have to assume in order to accommodate the terrain while casting and retrieving his lure upon the waters.
Yet more particularly, the present invention is related to line stripping aprons which are lightweight and of stream-lined, non-bulky contour so that they never become intrusive and never become a burden to the busy fly fisherman.
Yet more particularly, the present invention is related to line stripping aprons which are quickly and easily removable from the person of the fisherman and yet again quickly and easily reattached to his person when needed.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Stripping line baskets, such as that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,182,877 and 5,628,141, are well known in the art. Additionally well known are various line routing and storing devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,802. All of which baskets and devices address the problem of storing the fishing line attached to a "fly" or fishing lure which is cast from the reel by a fly fisherman, but retrieved or gathered in by hand in motions that attempt to simulate the motions of a fly or insect on the water surface. The problem of storage of the fishing line is that, unless some mechanism is used, the line will simply gather in the proximity of the fisherman in a disorganized mass or tangle.
Stripping line baskets have in common a single problem, the walls of the basket interfere with the hand motions of the fly fisherman while retrieving the fishing line. It is awkward to place the hand and the fishing line down into the basket and the hand often strikes or bumps into the wall of the basket in the heat of the moment while causing the fly or lure being retrieved appear to skip or dance across the surface of the water in simulation of an insect on the water's surface.
Line routing and storing devices have in common the problem that more concentration of the user on the placement of the fishing line onto the device is required than is comfortable in the heat of the quick-paced fishing action that hopefully accompanies their use. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,802 requires the user to wind the retrieved fishing line upon a cylinder by hand whilst simultaneously attending to the handling of the reel and the necessary hand motions causing the lures movement in simulation of an insect upon the water's surface.
All line storage devices currently used in fly fishing share the problem of being more or less fixed in position upon the fisherman, wearer of the device, requiring removal of the device during periods of even short duration when the fisherman pauses in his fishing activity.
All line storage devices currently used in fly fishing share the problem of being relatively rigid in their configuration such that the position of the device relative to the fisherman, wearer of the device, is fixed and non-adjustable which can become non-optimal in the various positions a fisherman may have to assume in order to accommodate the terrain while casting and retrieving his lure upon the waters.
Many line storage devices currently sued in fly fishing share the problem of their relative bulk and weight, and such devices become over the course of a lengthy fly fishing session a nuisance and perhaps a weighty nuisance.
Finally, all line storage devices currently known and used by fly fishermen require their complete removal from the person of the fisherman during periods of disuse. This removal involves the unbuckling of the belt portion of the device from around the waist of the fisherman and can become a time-consuming, bothersome activity especially when often repeated.